Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Loud House Retelling
by Brizillaking1
Summary: After years of loving the old movies and hating the prequels, Disney releases their own Star Wars trilogy, starting with The Force Awakens. Will they succeed? Read and find out! Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Bad news, guys. **_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds**_ _**(2014)**_ **will be put on hold for a while. I don't know when I'll be able to write the rest of it. Good news, I have decided to write my own Loud House retelling of the new Star Wars movies! I even said so in my prologue of **_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds**_ _**(2014)**_**. Now, I'm just releasing the prologue of episode 7 right now because I'll finish it when Bloodbottler giant is done with the prequel retellings. Also, I would like to point out that I haven't seen **_**The Rise of Skywalker **_**yet, so that's another reason why I'm just releasing the prologue. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

(It begins in the living room of the Loud House, like it always does. The siblings, except Lincoln, are sitting on the couch.)

Lori: What is literally taking him so long?

Luan: Chill. He said he needed to get something.

Lincoln: (running down the steps) Girls! I've got it!

Lynn: Got what?

Lincoln: This! (holds up _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ blu-ray copy but the characters on the cover are replaced with drawings of the characters from _The Loud House_.)

Luna: Dang, bro. That's awesome!

Lincoln: Thanks, Luna.

Lana: So, we aren't doing Ninja Turtles.

Lincoln: Sorry, Lana. Apparently, the author got too lazy or something to actually write it. It may have to do with his popularity or something, I don't know.

Lana: Oh, man.

Lucy: Also, aren't some characters in the old movies in these new ones?

Lincoln: Yeah.

Lola: So, who gets to be who?

Lisa: We let the author decide.

Lily: Poo-poo! (Yeah!)

Leni: Wait didn't Disney buy Lucasflim?

Luan: Yeah, and so far, they're doing alright. Well, in all honesty, I only liked _The Force Awakens_ and _Rogue One_. _The Last Jedi _was alright and _Solo_… wasn't bad, just kinda forgettable at times. As for _The Rise of Skywalker_, Brizillaking1 hasn't seen it yet.

Lincoln: Well, in that case, sit back, relax, and enjoy our retelling of _The Force Awakens_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back. It's been a while since I wrote anything. I would like to go over a few things first. I finally saw **_**The Rise of Skywalker**_ **and it was alright. **_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds (2014) **_**will be put on hold for a long time, and I don't know when I'll work on that. I plan on releasing one chapter of **_**The Force Awakens - Loud House Retelling**_ **at least one week, or maybe one chapter every two weeks. Reason is that I have my own life in the real world to look after. So I hope you guys enjoy this! Oh, I almost forgot! Bloodbottler giant is doing his version of **_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds II: The Secret of the Ooze**_ **and I gave him my okay to do so. Check it out!**

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away… _

_(The words "Loud Wars" in the form of the Star Wars logo appear over a vast sea of stars as the Star Wars theme title fades off into the distance and an introduction summary slowly crawls up.)_

**Episode VII: The Force Awakens**

_After years of loving the originals and hating the prequels, Disney buys the entire Star Wars franchise and comes out with their own trilogy, starting with The Force Awakens. Will it be good? I think it's good! Also, take a look at how much money The Force Awakens made. A billion dollars._

_Well, what's the plot? Lincoln Loudwalker has vanished. Meanwhile, new bad guys called the First Order rise and plot to find a map that Lincoln has left behind before the good guys do. Speaking of the good guys, Princess Lori (for some reason she's called General Lori now) leads a group called the Resistance and learns that an old friend has the last piece of the map. General Lori sends her best pilot, Carl Dameron, to retrieve the last piece before the bad guys do…_

(After the crawl, the camera lowers to show a moon. The moon is soon covered by a large First Order starfighter. Inside one of the transports, several stormtroopers are standing with the lights flickering on and off. One of the stormtroopers looks over and sees another stormtrooper playing with the light switch.)

Stormtrooper: Sorry.

(The transports go to a planet called Jakku and prepare to land. On Jakku, a droid that looks like a soccer ball, and looks like Adelaide, spots the transports and rolls to a hut. Inside the hut, Carl is talking to an old man, who looks like Huggins, who hands him a flashdrive-like device.)

Huggins: Here you go. Now you can save the galaxy.

Carl: I sure will. (confused) Wait, how did you get the map piece anyway?

Huggins: I don't even know! Maybe Disney will make another spinoff that answers that.

(Adelaide rolls in the hut.)

Adelaide: Carl, they're here!

Carl: Oh crap! We should've left earlier (gesturing towards Huggins) if a certain someone would stop telling me their backstory.

Huggins: Well, everyone was wondering who I was when they saw me in the movie!

(The transports land on the sandy surface and out come several stormtroopers. Carl grabs a blaster and starts shooting. Some stormtroopers manage to hit a few people.)

Stormtrooper: (to the reader) See, we do have good aim! (gets shot by Carl) And apparently so does he!

(Carl and Adelaide find an X-wing and get inside of it, but several stormtroopers shoot the engines. Carl and Adelaide climb out where Carl turns to Adelaide.)

Carl: Listen, buddy. Take this thing and take it far away from here as possible!

Adelaide: What about you?

Carl: I'll find a way.

(Adelaide rolls away from the battlefield. Carl looks up to see a giant V-shaped ship that lands on the sandy surface. A figure wearing black robes with a hood covering up the mask steps out of the ship and walks toward Huggins. When he talks, his voice sounds robotic. He is known as Kylo Ren.)

Kylo Ren: (to Huggins) Look at how old you've become.

Huggins: And look how non-scary you look.

Kylo Ren: (whining) Shut up! I'm scary and intimidating! (back to serious) You have the final piece to the map of Larry Loudwalker, and now you're gonna give it to the First Order.

Huggins: I'm pretty sure it's Lincoln Loudwalker, and I will never surrender to the dark side.

Kylo Ren: I'll show you the dark side. (pulls out his red lightsaber, which has two small red blades on the side, and strikes Huggins down.)

(Carl fires a blaster at Kylo Ren, who raises his hand and stops the blast, freezing Carl in place. Two stormtroopers grab Carl and bring him to Kylo Ren.)

Kylo Ren: Bring him to the ship.

(The stormtroopers drag Carl to the transport. A stormtrooper who has silver armor, and whose voice sounds like Mrs. Johnson, walks up to Kylo Ren.)

Captain Johnson: Sir, what about the villagers?

Kylo Ren: Kill them all.

(Captain Johnson walks to a crowd of stormtroopers who are surrounding villagers.)

Captain Johnson: (raising her blaster) On my mark… fire!

(The stormtroopers fire, except one who is wondering if what he's doing is right. Kylo Ren stops walking and notices this, but shrugs it off. The blast from earlier becomes unfrozen and hits some debris, where Adelaide notices the explosion and is worried.)

Adelaide: I hope that Carl is okay.


End file.
